


Meant To Be

by JosieApril21



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Cage Fights, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Kissing, Lime, M/M, Master/Pet, Ownership, Pet Names, Prison, Teasing, Tongue-in-cheek, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieApril21/pseuds/JosieApril21
Summary: Greninja is stranded in an unfamiliar region in the name of Alola. He struggles to survive and get use to the conditions in his apparent new home, but that didn't stop him from getting unwanted attention from both trainers and Pokemon.He wasn't expecting to see himself warm up to his opposite type in such a way. Incineroar, of all Pokemon.
Relationships: Gaogaen | Incineroar/Gekkouga | Greninja
Kudos: 12





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Seen these two drawn together. Thought I'd provide myself with a fanfic because apparently they are my favorite ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humans still don't understand Pokemon, so don't be confused.

"He's getting away!" Yelled one of the Team Flare grunts. Footsteps came chasing down for the ninja Pokemon. Lots of obstacles were dodged by Greninja in swift motions. It felt like hours of doing so, and it was tiring him.

He couldn't find a way out through these hallways. He promised himself to leave this hell for good, but boy these people were smart enough to build their lair in a complicated manner. He got into a lot of fights during his first attempts in escaping. Sure enough, Team Flare got strict with the security measures. He earned some bruises here and there, a few scars for the matter. He once had an electric choker worn around his neck as a warning. As expected, Greninja was able to remove it before it got worse for his health.

Even that wasn't enough for this Pokemon to give up.

Greninja dashed and swiftly used his Smokescreen. As he did so, he quietly went for the large pack of boxes and hid there. He heard mumbling and curses from the members who were coughing out from the smoke, struggling to find Greninja.

"It's no use. Meowstic, find the Greninja!" One of the women yelled, as a familiar sound of the Pokeball was thrown out and revealed a male Meowstic. He began using his psychic powers to find the Water type Pokemon.

Greninja needed to make a move fast. He moved his eyes around in hopes to find a vent or anything that could help him hide from them. His eyes stopped above him, spotting an open vent right on top of him. The smokescreen was still intact, so he jumped from his hiding spot and went inside the vent.

The Meowstic was smart enough to not be a fool or give in easily, as he found where would have Greninja been gone to. He looked up at one of the large pipes, quickly noticing the vent, which is closed?

How smart, Meowstic thought sarcastically.

He took the chance to sign the trainers and pointed, "He went inside the vent!"

His trainer glanced at the vent where Meowstic pointed at. She heard a few clanks coming from above. She smirked.

"You did well, Meowstic. Now keep tracking him down."

Greninja landed on the floor. He was in a room where he didn't seem very familiar of. It was very dark, and he couldn't pinpoint what these strange vehicles are meant for. As he explored a bit, he found out that he was in a garage in some sort. Greninja's reflexes took the best of him as he ran for one of the vehicles. It was a good thing he sneakily read some manuals during his prison time.

He was about to start the engine until a blast of Dazzling Gleam hit the side of his face.

It was super effective.

He held his side painfully and turned his head to the source of the power, half-surprised when he saw Team Flare shooting daggers at him with the Slurpuff by their side, not looking too happy.

"We're getting sick of your stupid attempts for trying to escape from us!" One of the men shouted.

"So we'll make sure you'll never do it again," The woman grabbed a gun from her pocket, it appeared to be a device for deleting memories. She readied the gun and pointed at the pained Greninja, "Say goodbye to your precious mind."

This was it. Greninja is about to meet his end. He had a great life before he got kidnapped by these evil bastards. He closed his eyes shut and braced for his fate-

Greninja's eyes shot open as he jolted up from his sleep, heavily gasping for air. His eyesight went to nornal when he was reminded by the cave he'd been staying for more than four months. His breathing calmed down too.

He rubbed his eyes and groaned from the nightmare. The nightmares never ceased to scare him so much like that. It was bothering him.

Why does it have to be this way? He thought.

It took him a while to sleep that night again. Now that it's morning, Greninja pulled himself from the smooth yet rocky floor, grabbed his small satchel and went off to scavenge for breakfast.

He couldn't find anything else to eat other than berries in this area, and he isn't going to risk exploring far away from his cave either. He did it a few times before, which lead him towards a city and encountered a few trainers on the way. He didn't feel like being caught in the hands of a human again, nor the unwanted attention he'd been getting from both humans and Pokemon.

He shook the tree one last time as he finally got all the berries he needed. They were quite a lot, but enough to eat them for one week. He took his time and set some of the berries inside his satchel, but only to be interrupted by the growing voices that're certainly coming from humans. Are these people coming for him?

Greninja quickly grabbed all the berries and set them inside his bag. He took a run for it but only to be stopped by the arrow that went straight above his head.

He looked back to see three humans and a Decidueye coming in hus way. These people were definitely going after him, and they don't look too friendly with those black and white clothes they were wearing. No, not Team Skull.

He glared at his upcoming opponents as a tall boy perked up and spoke, "Wow, you're right! There _is_ a Greninja in the wild!"

"This is so cool!" The girl gloated, "I want it!"

The last one stood in a boastful manner. His body looking fit and healthy and he looked to be the leader of this group, possibly the one who told them about Greninja, "See? Told ya it's here. We call it, the Alolan Greninja."

"But it's not a regional variant." The tall boy asked as he tilted his head in confusion, which seemed to have triggered the leader.

"I know!" He said in an annoyed tone, "I just think it's cool to call it like that!"

"Guys, it's getting away!" The girl shouted, causing the boys and the grass-type to see Greninja already meters away from them.

"Hey!" The leader yelled angrily, "Decidueye, follow that Greninja and attack it with Magical Leaf!" Decidueye prompted and flew towards the direction where her target was heading for.

~

Incineroar launched forward as he tackled the Lucario onto the hard grassy floor. The crowd of wild Pokemon boomed with mixed reactions as Incineroar mercilessly bent Lucario's leg, cracking the fractures of her bone. Lucario shrieked in pain. Tears swelling her eyes as she gave all her remaining strength to tap Incineroar twice in defeat.

The Fire Pokemon released his grip from the canine, leaving her struggling for air while she lied on the ground. Incineroar raised his fist in victory, his smirk widening from the win, but the audience thought otherwise. Some cheered, but most booed. He looked a bit awkward standing there with his victory pose while the crowd showing hate for him, but he brushed it off in a split second like it was no big deal.

"Lucario!" A high-pitched voice was heard. Incineroar stopped celebrating as he watched a Ribombee speeding for his Lucario friend. He held onto her in his tiny arms with worry.

And he didn't look too happy.

Ribombee shot a glare at Incineroar, "Way to go for almost beating my best friend to death!"

"You should know by now how to limit yourself!" One of the Pokemon in the audience remarked.

"He never learns when to stop, doesn't he?"

"No respect. What a shame."

"Isn't he the Heel Pokemon after all?"

"Still not cool to beat someone like that..."

"How lame."

"Wait, isn't that the Incineroar who 'catches' other Pokemon then keeps them in cages?"

Incineroar growled. He was fed up by the comments these Pokemon were making. That damn Lucario asked for a fight! Why are they antagonizing him?!

"Hey!" Incineroar roared, "She asked for a fight, so I gave what she wanted!" He glared daggers beneath Ribombee, "Y'all don't just antagonize me for nothing. Your Lucario started this shit!"

"But you almost killed her!" The Bug Pokemon argued back, "And that's unacceptable!"

Incineroar reached his breaking point. He clenched his fists so hard he thought he was about to break his fur. He was so close to beating this puny bitch to a pulp, but he strangely refused. Incineroar had already lost all his Pokemon from his clutches and he can't risk this cheeky fly to be the another one making him look like a fool again. He couldn't risk damaging his already bad reputation either.

Incineroar growled. He kneeled down at Ribombee's level to at least intimidate him for talking shit in front, "Insult me one more time and there's no doubt you're about to become _my new pet._ "

Sure enough, Ribombee shivered from the tone of his voice and his hot breath was tingling his spine, even the crowd could feel the tension.

Ribombee felt a paw touch him tenderly. He looked down to see his injured Lucario gazing at him with comcern, "It's okay... leave him be. Please... there's no need to fight."

Ribombee pursed his lips in hesitation, but he nodded in understanding anyway. He hugged Lucario tightly, to which she returned the gesture.

Incineroar scoffed at their lovey-dovey antics, "Whatever. You look ridiculous when you're tryna care for someone." He insulted and pulled himself up. The crowd watched him walk away as he disappeared from their sight.

Moonlight shone the night sky as Incineroar lazily sat on a tattered couch inside a worn out house. The house may be super old, but at least it's big enough to easily live in. Incineroar was proud for his newfound home and he can have it all for himself-

"Yo." He slightly jumped from the sudden voice but he quickly recognized it. Incineroar turned his head to the source of the voice, only to see a Zeraora sitting on the handrail at the upper floor, a smug smile plastered on their face.

Incineroar grunted, "Ever heard of knocking?"

Zeraora took the time to think as they hummed, "Nah. Too much work." They joked. The electric-type jumped off from the rail and graciously landed on their feet, "Besides, your window from the upper floor is open. So I had to enter in the easy way." They shrugged.

Incineroar snarled as he further slouched on the couch, "What are you here for?"

They gasped in 'surprise', "Oh! A gift for you, of course~" Before strolling for the door.

"Is this one of your shitty pranks again?"

"Nope! Sadly..." Zeraora chuckled, "But I know it's gonna give you a smiley face!" They turned the door knob and pulled for it to open, a creature fell on the floor as it came with a thud.

Incineroar gaped at what Zeraora just brought with them. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He pulled himself from his seat as he cautiously approached closer to the two Pokemon. His eyes mostly narrowing at the unconscious body, "Never seen a Pokemon like that before. Is it new here?"

"Apparently, but not to me." Zeraora replied, "I heard rumors about a Greninja living in the forests of Alola a few months back. And this guy seems to be the variant."

Incineroar inspected the Greninja a bit more. He observed at how vulnerable this guy looked when senseless. His mouth was a bit opened, his tongue intact inside, so Incineroar had a clearer look on his bare neck. A few scars were quite visible. His body is small and a bit skinny, but he could pinpoint a few muscles here and there. 

"So it's all true?" Incineroar questioned while he examined Greninja's arm by lifting it. Zeraora nodded in response.

So this is what a Greninja looks like. Incineroar thought.

"...And you placed him on the door like that?" Incineroar deadpanned as he raised his brow at Zeraora, which caused them to laugh.

"You know what they say, it's always best when it comes to surprises." They replied cheerily.

"Why bring him all the way here?"

"Duhh! For you to take care of him, of course." They answered like it was very obvious. Incineroar took a moment to process what they just said.

...

"I'm sorry, WHAT?!"

"Yeah! You're taking care of him- and I knowwww what you're gonna say, but hear me out."

Incineroar's gaping mouth was shut into a frown and crossed his arms, "This better be worth my time."

"You're just going to take care of him in a day or two. It's your choice if you want him in the cage or not, or if you want him to stay longer than two days, just as long as you let him rest and give him food. You're the only one I can trust to take him in, whether you like it or not."

"I-... w-wow." Incineroar was in loss of words. Not gonna lie, but Zeraora had pointed out some good-

"It's also because everyone would most likely stay away from you since you're ugly." Zeraora teased. Incineroar triggered.

"...what?" He gritted his teeth.

"I said it's because you're lovely." They rephrased and gave him cheeky grin.

"Get the fuck out." And they did as they pleased. Zeraora waved him goodbye as they walked out of the door before closing it for him.

Incineroar stared at the door in silence, before moving his gaze down on Greninja. He knelt on the unconsious body's level and carefully placed him in his arms. He stood up as he felt the weight of the Pokemon. Oh damn, he's quite light to carry.

He kept staring at Greninja with a curious glare.

How did this foreign Pokemon got into Alola in the first place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks are welcome. I'd love to know your thoughts on this one.


	2. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greninja becomes Incineroar's pet for the night. He successfully escapes. Or so he thought.

Greninja's eyes fluttered open. Everything hurt from head to toe, and the feeling of his head spinning wasn't helping either. He groaned, rubbing his head as if to relieve the pain. He suddenly noticed he was in a room. His instincts jumped in as he jolted up from his lying position, only for his head to bang against a solid object. He rubbed his head again, and looked up to see what made him hit something. Greninja's eyes widen from what he just saw.

Bars.

He was in a cage.

He also noticed something was worn around his neck. Greninja looked down to see a black collar with a golden bell.

His pupils went smaller when he saw this. Greninja started to panic as he grabbed onto the bars and started shaking them. Was he caught? Did those humans put him in an illegal trade? Is he already getting shipped away? Greninja's thoughts were quickly replaced with anxiety as he shook the bars even more. Despite being a normally cool-headed person, Greninja couldn't get himself to calm down at this point.

"Good. You're awake."

Greninja immediately turned his head to the source of the voice. He saw Incineroar holding a few Pecha berries and a water bottle. The ninja Pokemon narrowed his eyes at him.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Your new owner." Incineroar deadpanned, causing Greninja to catch off-guard as a tiny blush crept onto his face.

Greninja gave out a disbelief chuckle, "I'm sorry. You?" He watched as Incineroar opened the small cage door. He placed the food and drink inside before closing it.

"Eat."

"You can't be serious. I'm not living like thi-"

"EAT!" The feline's sudden outburst made Greninja jump in surprise, and out of instinct he grabbed one of the berries and gave a small bite. He glared when he saw a glimpse of Incineroar smirking down at him.

"Aww, is the wittle fwoggy feeling cwanky?" Incineroar cooed, "Take a sip of your water and calm down for a bit, will ya? Trust me, it'll make you look less ugly." He laughed.

Greninja didn't say anything, but he can tell this guy was gonna be annoying as hell. He didn't bother looking up at him as he just continued eating the Pecha berries. Incineroar wasn't satisfied with this attitude. He growled.

"Just make yourself at home." He begrudgingly implied before leaving the room feeling salty for the situation. Greninja looked up to watch Incineroar leave his sight.

It may be nice to have some random Pokemon take care of him, but Greninja couldn't risk living with a Pokemon who literally makes him wear collars and put him in cage where he couldn't even stand up.

Greninja waited a few minutes before proceeding with his plan. Once the fire cat is finally out of sight, he formed a key through the use of his water powers. He messed around with the lock until he heard a click.

The cage's larger door swung open as he stepped out. The cage was too small, even for his size. Make yourself at home, he said. He bent his back as he heard a crack. Much better~

Greninja steadily walked for the nearby window. He thought about sneaking out carefully, but his tension kicked in when he heard large footsteps coming from downstairs.

Shit.

He had to think fast. He was already getting a panic attack. He looked at the window once again. He had no choice but to be stupid for now. He took a few steps back before running straight to the window. A huge crash sound boomed the entire house. He could hear Incineroar's frustrated growl from the second floor as his footsteps became louder.

Greninja ran to one of the trees and hid there for a while. He waited silently while hearing Incineroar's voice calling for him.

"Now where have ya gone to? You can't run from me, froggy boy." Greninja held his breath, holding both of his hands close to his chest. Incineroar passed right by the tree he was hiding as his large footsteps disappeared. Thank Arceus, Greninja exhaled.

But as he moved a little to peak by the tree, the bell jingled a small sound. Damn it, how could he forget about the collar?!

"There's my pet~"

Without taking a moment to process Incineroar immediately pinned Greninja's arms to the tree. Greninja tried to struggle out of his grasp, but no to avail.

"Let go of me!"

"I gave you a place to sleep and this is the thanks I get? That's rude." 

"So rude that you need to be disciplined..."

_"Nice and slow~"_

He pressed his large body against the smaller one, unable for the frog to catch air as he was now being sandwiched by the big kitty. Incineroar growled under his breath. The amphibian could feel the feline's breath tingle his spine.

He leaned himself at the frog's ear, "So how about I give you punishment so you won't escape from me again?" He whispered. Greninja narrowed his eyes towards his captor, giving him a clear state that he was not having it.

"And live with you?! Ha! Not a chance. You're a mistake!" Greninja spat, much to Incineroar's chargin. He scowled, gritting his teeth.

"You better watch who ya talking to, idiot!" Incineroar barked, triggered from the water Pokemon's rude remark as he gripped the water-type's wrists even more, causing the him to wince in pain, "It's just gonna be a day or two. I'll abandon you once I'm done watching your puny ass!"

But that didn't stop Greninja from boiling, "Is putting me in a cage where I can barely fit in and a collar worn on my neck a 'make yourself at home' to you?! Well, bad news jackass, cause' it's certainly not to me! Go ahead and pretend to be nice and understanding all you want, but I am _not _living with you. I won't even stand a second just from looking at your ugly face!"__

____

____

Before he knew it Greninja busted a Smokescreen in front of Incineroar. He was distracted from the smoke as he coughed, which was an opportunity for Greninja to escape from his grasp. Incineroar waved the smoke away, only for him to realize that he released his grasp from his newfound pet just now.

Nononono. He can't let him slip out like that, Incineroar thought.

He hated to admit it, but he couldn't leave Greninja out of his sight. This Greninja is in danger in this part of the Alola forest. He promised Zeraora to keep him out of trouble.

Had he been a bit creepy while talking to him? He was just teasing, what's the harm in that? Or perhaps Greninja was the one in the wrong?

Meanwhile, Greninja finished destroying the collar that Incineroar made him wore. He took one final stomp on the object as it crumbled into a million pieces. 

Now that Incineroar was no longer in sight, Greninja continued to stroll on his own. It was dark as night, and he needed to find a more comfy place to sleep at. He doesn't know where his cave was located now that he isn't familiar with this part of the forest anymore.

He was walking quietly until a zap from behind electrocuted Greninja, followed by his shriek of pain. He fell onto the ground. Why so sudden?

His blurry vision could still see the creature who gave him a shock, a large yellow spider was on his sight.

"Good one, Galvantula." The voice... it was all too familiar.

"Gre-en..." Greninja groaned. His body wouldn't cooperate with him. He was paralyzed.

The boy moved closer towards him. He kneeled down at his level, staring down at him with a mix of smug and anger in his eyes, gritting his teeth beneath him.

The boy then grabbed Greninja's neck with full force, causing him to choke from the firm touch, "I was lucky that I decided to camp around this area and found you. Not only you're coming home with me, but you're gonna pay for what you did to my Decidueye!"

Greninja made a huge mistake by attacking her with Night Slash in a critical hit, which gave her a super effective touch down. It really did give the bird more than just a heal in the Pokemon Center.

He was choking from the way this boy was strangling him. He couldn't do anything to defend from this human. He tried to cry for help, but his voice wouldn't let him.

Fortunately, he was saved from the grasp as a large figure Throat Chopped the boy through his stomach. It sent the boy from flying in mid-air and landed on his back

Greninja could barely recognize his savior, but he was able to pinpoint the colors of black and red fur as he felt his body being carried by the said figure.

"Hang in there, frog boy." Incineroar comforted. He sprinted from the scene with Greninja being held tightly in his arms.

He gave weak smile, before closing his eyes shut and drifting back to sleep.


	3. Owned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incinceroar gives Greninja an another collar. This time, with a leash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greninja doesn't have his tongue-scarf. I repeat. No. Tongue-scarf.

Greninja slowly opened his eyes. He didn't feel the sharp pain from the night before, which is a relief. He got up from the bed... or so he thought it was a bed. He realized he was in a cage again, but instead of reacting in a grouchy manner, he went calm as he noticed the cage was much bigger than the last one.

He looked down to see the food and drink were already in place, also noticing the comfy small mattress he's currently sitting upon.

Guess he could say that fire cat became a little considerate after their little 'fight'. But still-

"Told ya escaping isn't a good idea." Greninja turned his head to Incineroar, who was leaning against a wall smirking down at him.

"I... could've handled it on my own too, you know?" He defended, which made Incineroar chuckle from how hard the amphibian was trying to look and sound right. He went closer to the cage.

"Is it just me or are you that cute when you try to defend?" He cooed, resting his elbows on the desk as he placed his paws under his chin in a lovestruck manner. His tail wagging side to side slowly.

The seductive look Incineroar was giving Greninja made him question who the fuck does this guy think he is. He narrowed his eyes at him, but that didn't help the blush in Greninja's face from growing brighter by the minute.

He looked away to hide the blush, Incineroar just chuckled, "Don't be shy, frog boy. We're just getting to know each other."

"Wh- you call all of this as 'getting to know each other'?!" He asked frantically, "You act as if you degrade Pokemon everyday!"

"It's just how it works in my book," Incineroar shrugged. He grabbed the chair that was nearby and sat on it, "Besides, loads of Pokemon know I act like this, and they're not bothered by it at all." It was a half-lie, but he was trying his best to make Greninja warm up to him. He'd be lying to himself if he said he isn't enjoying this convo, but he can tell how close they're getting at since he's showing his light-hearted nature towards him.

Incineroar never liked showing this side to anyone, but it's his first time doing so. To a foreign Pokemon out of all living things.

"Hmph. Still makes you sound like a jerk." Greninja commented.

The remark made Incineroar frown. He knew Greninja doesn't know anything about him other than annoying. There was a quick silence before he spoke again, "You're not the only one who thinks of me that way." He muttered, but loud enough for Greninja to hear. He looked away from the water-type. He seemed... disappointed. But why would he?

Before Greninja was about to say something Incineroar was quick to change the subject, sighing loudly in hopes his sudden 'me time' won't go further, "Anyway, I was going to suggest a nice, clean lake for you to relax in. You up for some hot water?

Greninja was confused, but was quickly replaced with a sudden interest for this 'lake' Incineroar was talking about, "There's a lake nearby?"

"Well, yeah. It's a place where you can have the area for your own."

Hmm, sounds like a good idea, Greninja thought. Mainly because it would mean he can finally relax all on his own without _him_ to keep him at bay. Besides, it felt like ages since he last bathed in a clean water.

"But don't think I'd let you enjoy whatever you do and wherever you go without being kept in check by me," He pointed, giving Greninja a serious glare as if knowing full well what he was thinking, "I'm still keeping you under my watch."

And here he thought he's gonna have a nice, relaxing day without someone like this flame to bother him.

Greninja felt uncomfortable, and it was obvious in his eyes. He tried to protest as he shook his head, "N-no. Th-that's not necessary I-"

"You don't have to be scared of me now, do you?" Incineroar asked, "You're gonna have a blast, even with someone like me is there to watch you. Trust me."

Greninja couldn't say anything else after that. Instead, he watched Incineroar walk towards the dressing table as he opened one of the cabinets, digging his paws into it.

"But before we get to the lake," Incineroar grabbed two objects from inside and showed it to Greninja. And he was NOT happy.

He clenched his fists and shot daggers at the fire cat from seeing _that_ thing again. "Wear this first. And I'll guide you to my special place~" He dangled the collar in front of the amphibian.

Greninja's eye twitched. He glared at Incineroar's shit-eating grin, then back at the collar.

"Is it water proof?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yep! It has the name and everything. It'd look good on you." He approached him as he unlocked the cage that Greninja was kept. The water-type sat on the desk. He eyed the collar attentively; its texture is leather black, the heart padlock designed in front is intentional, and the text from each side of the heart padlock spelled 'good boy' in caps lock and in a cute font that matches up the overall design of the collar.

Incineroar moved Greninja's head to the side, before strapping the collar on him. The water-type's face was flooded with pure colors of red. He couldn't find any words to say. He couldn't even tell if he's enjoying this or if he's that shy to accept this is happening.

"And done!" Incineroar proudly claimed after he strapped the leash. He turned Greninja's head so he was facing him. He looked shy and vulnerable, his eyes wouldn't want to meet Incineroar's own. But the fire-type was loving every single sight of him. His smile grew.

"Now everyone will know who you truly belong to~" He purred, his paws creeping onto Greninja's legs and up to his thighs. Greninja jumped from the sudden touch, and he tried to release his grasp from him only to no avail. Incineroar leaned closer to give his pet a lick on the cheek, much to Greninja's disgust and surprise. His eyes widened as he felt his rough, wet tongue strike his skin. Greninja squealed, pushing his captor with all his strength, causing the feline to take a few steps back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shouted, "You licked me as if this collar is not enough!"

Incineroar smirked, "So they can smell my breath in you. It's an another way of showing you're owned by me and only me. Not that you have a choice now, do you?"

Greninja just grunted. He felt Incineroar tug the leash which made the captive flinch a little, "Come on. We have a lake to bathe in."


End file.
